


The Origin of the Kwami Groupchat

by Engineerd, InudaTheFox



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Attempt at Humor, Brotp, F/M, How Do I Tag, Mentioned Gabriel Agreste, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineerd/pseuds/Engineerd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InudaTheFox/pseuds/InudaTheFox
Summary: Adrien had always thought that Ladybug would be the one to find out his secret first, if anyone. Secrets, you know, the thing you keep to yourself, and never tell anyone? Yeah? Okay cool-So what do you do about someone who has the exact same secret as you?!Become roommates apparently.OR"This is why you don't put two snarky teens together, Trixx," Plagg hissed."Oh, come on," Trixx said. "This is the best gossip opportunity I've had in years."





	1. Chapter 1

 

_“Okay, Tikki, it started out like this:_

 

“Dibs not telling Nino!” Alya shouted, bringing one finger to her nose. “Ha! Nose goes, Agreste. Good luck buddy.”

“What?” Adrien asked. “I’m not telling him! Girlfriend trumps guy friend! This is a girlfriend job.”

“You’re his best friend,” Alya said. “I think he would take it better from you.”

“Take it - _take it better from me?”_ Adrien asked. “In what world do you live in? All you have to do is-” he made a chest wiggling motion “-show him your assets, and then he’s eating out of the palm of your hand!”

Alya narrowed her eyes.

Adrien gulped.

“You have 5 seconds to rephrase that, Adrien,” she enunciated carefully. “Or you’re about to get your _assets_ kicked.”

 

_“Actually -’” Plagg paused. “It went on in that vein for quite some time. Let me start over. It started like this:_

 

Adrien was going to move out of his father’s house the minute he graduated high school. 

He’d turned 18 in the fall, so _technically_ he could move out now, if he wanted, but it was just easier in the long run if he waited until after graduation. Less conflict that way. Plagg only knew how much conflict there already was in his life (between akumas, and fights about his schedule with his father, and patrols, and fights about his modeling career with his father, and the weird other villians that occasionally popped up, and the fights about his future that he got into with his father)- 

It was just easier if he waited until after graduation.

“I _cannot wait_ to get my own apartment,” Adrien announced to the group one day, while they were waiting for Queen Bee to arrive to practice. Ladybug and Carapace had already started warm ups, but he was just scrolling through apartment listings on his staff while he waited. “The problem is, my folks don’t really want me moving out and living by myself, you know? But if I get a roommate, then I’ll have to be sneaking around all the time, which basically defeats the point of getting my own apartment.”

“Is there anyway to convince them you don’t need a roommate?” Carapace asked.

“Come up with a fake roommate,” Alya - _Rena Rouge_ suggested. He had got to stop slipping up like that.

Ladybug just laughed. “Don’t do a fake roommate,” she said. “Lies never work out in the end.” She paused her warm-up to tap one finger against her lips. “I wish I could get my own apartment, too, but I don’t want to live alone either. If only there was a magically safe way to have a roommate who knew your secret.”

Across the circle, Adrien and Alya met each other’s eyes.

 

_“It did not start like that,” Tikki scoffed. “Plagg, just tell me already!”_

 

_“You’re right, you’re right, it started way before that, too. It actually started about three months ago, remember, in the middle of an attack by the team-up of Hawkmoth and Le Paon-_

 

“-RENA no wait don’t-” 

She slammed the door shut behind her.

“-close it,” Adrien finished, twisting his ring on his finger. Just one paw-pad left. “It locks behind you.”

“Oh, shit,” Rena said. “Sorry. Well, can you just cataclysm it and get out? And hurry too, please, cuz I’m about to change back-”

“ _I’m_ about to change back!” Adrien snapped, shoving his ring in her face. “I couldn’t cataclysm a fly!”

Rena’s jaw dropped. “So you - and I - and we’re locked...”

“Don’t panic,” Adrien said, taking a deep breath. “Ladybug and I have done this before. We just have to keep our eyes closed, okay? If we keep our eyes closed, we can just let our kwamis recharge and _then_ I’ll cataclysm before and we’ll both be on our way, okay?”

“Okay,” Adrien said, closing his eyes. “Detransform on the count of three, okay? We might as well get this over with. One.”

“Two,” Rena added.

“Three,” Adrien breathed, releasing his transformation.

He heard a distinct squeaking noise. “Um, Chat?” Rena said, her voice much higher pitched than usual. “I accidentally opened my eyes. Can I still call you Chat? It seemed kind of weird, now that you’re..you are Chat Noir, right? Are you sure this isn’t just a prank, Adrien? It seems like a prank.”

Adrien’s eyes flew open as he met the startled gaze of Alya Cesaire.

“Crap,” he swore.

Alya blinked once, and then offered, “Close our eyes again and pretend this never happened?”

“Deal,” he said instantly, lowering his eyelids. He waited five seconds, and then asked, “How do you _accidentally_ open your eyes?”

“That’s not pretending it never happened!”

“Fine,” he said.

“It was instinct. The flash of light startled me, that’s all.”

“What happened to pretending it never happened?”

“Sh!”

 

_“Oh,” Tikki said. “I get it now.”_


	2. A Black Cat and Red Fox Living Together? Interesting.

***

Chapter 1

***

 

_ “So how’s your kitten taking it?”  _

 

_ “Fine,” Plagg answered. “He’s been trying to stealthily move out of his old man’s place for days. He thinks that if he only moves one piece of furniture at a time, no one will notice his room is empty until after he’s gone.”  _

 

_ “He’s fine?” Trixx said. “Really?”  _

 

_ Plagg narrowed his eyes. “Why?” he asked suspiciously. “How’s the loud girl?” _

 

“So why in the hell did I decide to bunk with  _ Adrien Agreste _ of all people?” Alya wondered out loud, duffel bags in hand as she walked up the stairs to the apartment she was to share with the blond sunshine child. “I have Marinette and Nino! I  _ know _ Marinette and Nino! Adrien can barely stand to look at me these days.”

 

“Marinette said its because you and Nino, and I quote, ‘tend to go overboard with your hormones,’ unquote,” Trixx told her. 

 

“Why are you quoting Marinette?” 

 

“Because it’s true,” Trixx said. “It’s makes the whole place smell-”

 

_ “Trixx!”  _ she hissed, blushing. 

 

And then Adrien had needed someone, and Alya just  _ knew _ that no one else would be able to do it, so she took the kind offer instead. Let’s face it, it would be nice to be able to transform wherever and whenever she needed to in her own home, even if she and Adrien were still technically pretending the Incident™ had never happened.  

 

So here she was; heading up to the apartment they were to share.

 

And  _ of course _ Adrien had to pick the one street that had some of the nicest apartments on the block, with a direct view of the Eiffel Tower from its many windows.

 

“I don’t get why you’re so upset,” Trixx started, popping their head out of their chosen’s breast pocket, “I mean, you’re just going to be staying with Adrien. I mean sure, unfortunately he is a cat, but he’s okay despite that.”

 

“Yeah,” she groaned, sarcasm lacing her voice, “why _wouldn’t_ I be nervous at the fact that it’s _Adrien Agreste_ I’m staying with, who also happens to be the famed Chat Noir and my best friend’s _crush_.”

 

The Kwami rolled her violet eyes, ruffled tail flicking in annoyance, “You’re the famed Rena Rouge and his best friend’s  _ girlfriend _ . What, are you scared? You could always back out, ya know.”

 

“I’m not scared!” Alya blurted, glaring down at her little god of mischief.

 

“It’s because you’ve never had a conversation in your civilian form without Marinette or Nino there, isn’t it?” Trixx asked, smiling. “And if we look at your hero form - oh  _ boy -” _

 

“Shut up,” Alya interrupted. “We’re here.” 

 

“And we wouldn’t want him to know you have a kwami, would we?” Trixx asked, sneaking back into the pocket while ignoring their chosen’s indigent huff.

 

Plopping one of her bags on the ground, Alya knocked on the oak wooden door with her right hand and then picked the bag back up, just in time to see the door crack open and show a certain model with his unlucky black cat floating beside him; camembert in the kwami’s little paws while he munched away.

 

“Oh, Alya! Glad to see you came! Come on in.” Adrien flashed her his strikingly bright model-smile that could blind anyone who wasn’t used to looking past it. Alya snorted and shouldered past him, only to drop her bags when she saw the interior of the room.

 

“What. The. Literal.  _ Fuck _ . Adrien?”

 

Adrien closed the door and picked up one of her bags, giving a lazy shrug with a cocky smirk on his face. “After the fifth week of ignoring me completely, Dad respected that I wanted to move out, but he bought the place for me and said I had to at least have a nice place to save face for the Gabriel name,” he explained, walking further into the room as his partner awed over the beautiful interior.

 

The oak floors were shiny and newly polished, and looked stunning with the what walls and ceiling the apartment had; the natural light from the large windows made the place look as if it was glowing.

 

There was a dining room table that held six seats, and off beyond that was the kitchen, though she could only spot the archway for it and the edge of the countertop. There were two couches, one off closer to the doorway while the other was beside the dining table. Beside the doorway was a white door, which Alya supposed was the closet, and in the very middle of the apartment was a fireplace, though it was out at the moment. Beside the closet door was a staircase leading to what, she believed, were the bedrooms, and out of the corner of her eye she could spot a wooden desk.

 

_ It’s times like these that I wonder,  _ she thought absentmindedly as Trixx exited her pocket to head to the kitchen for fruit, throwing a look at Alya over their shoulder,  _ What in the literal hell did I get myself into? _

 

“Alya, you coming? I thought you’d like to see your new room.” Adrien asked, turning around enough to face her from the stairs.

 

“Huh,” The hazel-eyed female wondered, snapping back to reality, “Oh, um, yeah. Coming,” she replied, speed walking to the staircase, stopping when she head the mischievous giggling and horrid screech of both Kwami.

 

“Adrien, if Akumas don’t kill your Kwami, Trixx will,” Alya warned.

 

“I’m fine with that,” Adrien answered. “Don’t worry, he’ll pop up right out of grave for one sniff of camembert.” 

 

“Eugh,” Alya said. “Is that what that smell is?” 

 

_ “So if you mess this up for her,” Trixx continued, “I will hunt you down and-” _

 

_ “Cranberry?” Plagg interrupted.  _

 

_ Trixx paused. “Yeah, I could go for a cranberry.”  _


End file.
